Angeil Tenebrae (Book 1 sneek peek)
WARNING: this may not have everything spelled right. The Beginning of us The Angeil Tenebrae by Rachel A. Perry The Beginning of us series: The Angeil Tenebrae Chapters: Introduction 1: Greetings 2: 3: 4: 5: 6: 7: 8: 9: 10: 11: 12: 13: 14: 15: 16: 17: 18: 19: 20: 21: 22: 23: Part one Welcome to Victoria. Introduction: Hey, you! Yeah you! Hi. Hello, my names Helena. I'm not sure why everything has ended this way, but please, I have more then just my ''lifes story, I have my ''familys ''life story.. let me introduce them all to you, my beloved reader. First, there is Alejandro. He is 2ed in command of my team -Silver team- and I've been with him since the day we meet. Then there is Amy. 3ed in command of my team. She is my sister, not by blood, but she is. Then there is Olive, she's quiet, and she is the sniper of my team. I also see her as my sister. Then Jake, Jake is somewhat of you'd call a class clown, or an idot. Your way, Reader. There is also Selena. Selena is another sister. Long time friends. Thats my team... I have many other friends. But these are my family, we may not be related by blood, but they are my family. Now.. as for the way my family's looks.. well... lets see how you see them in your mind, they are probable not the way you see them, but, I can not change how ''you do see them, therefore, let your mind wander. Alejandro is six foot tall, about 250 pounds, has tan-ish skin, blue eyes, black hair.. This is the basics.. and thats all I'm going to tell you, just to make sure you imagine them yourself. Amy is five foot 5, 140 pounds, light white skin, green eyes, and red hair. Olive is about 4 foot 9 -short I know- 120 pounds, brown skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. Jake is 5 foot 6, ..very slender, I'm not sure how heavy he is.. fairly pale white skin, brown eyes, and also brown hair. Selena is 5 foot 2, about 110 pounds, not too pale white skin, gray eyes, and brown hair. As for myself.. I'm 5 foot 7.. skinny.. gray eyes.. black hair.. pale skin.. and under the likely hood.. my name is spelled with two n's. We all.. are.. Angeil Tenebrae.. the superhumans of today.. and this.. is our ''story. '''Chapter One: Greetings ' Location: Epsilon star system Alpha. Plant: Victoria. Time: 05:01. Date: March 8 2617. “Helena! Are you ok?” Asked Alejandro. “yes of corse I am, why wouldn't I be?” asked Helena. “you saw Angie die earlier.. why would you be ok..? she was a close fried of yours.” he said. “because she's very spoiled. And thought everyone should think and see the world as she did.” “would have been very hard for her to make everyone think like her, Helen.” he siad. “yes it would have but its not imposible. Elly, the world is a lot defrent then what we see everyday. We're trapted in this place forever. I swear. If I knew this was coming I would have never been born. I would have stoppted it somehow.” she said.